1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a document processing apparatus which is connected to a network capable of connecting a plurality of equipments, from a terminal on the network.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for example, a copy machine is connected to a network, a personal computer connected to this network sends image data to the copy machine, and a printer unit of the copy machine prints the obtained image data.
However, in a case where a document is placed on a scanner unit of the copy machine and then copied, an operator operates a console unit of the copy machine to perform desired processes.
Therefore, since it is necessary for the operator at the front of the copy machine to perform the complicated operations, there are some problems that the operator is troubled with complicated working and occupies the copy machine for a long time.